The invention is directed to a gas discharge lamp which contains two electrodes in a gas-filled, light-transmissive housing, wherein the cathode is composed of a lead conducted through the housing in a vacuum-tight fashion and a cathode member electrically connected thereto.
It is know to fashion the cathode as a porous sintered member. This sintered member must be secured to the lead. The fastening or securing can occur by means of a mechanical deformation of the sintered member, by impressions, or by welding.